Jealousy
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: What happens when jealousy rears its ugly head around the newly married couple, Erza and Gray? Some steamy stuff... {Second attempt at a lemon Main: GrayZa (GrayXErza) Implied: LyVia(LyonXJuvia)} COMPLETE, MAYBE


**Sooooo...2nd attempt at a lemon. This time it's Grayza cause there isn't nearly enough Grayza smut out there. So yeah...please tell me your thoughts in the comments!**

* * *

"Why the fuck aren't you listening?!" Erza screamed, her hand on her hip and glaring at her husband.

The raven haired mage scowled and yelled back, "I am! I just cant believe what you are accusing me of!"

She took a step forward and exclaimed, "I saw you coming out of Juvia's hotel room! She waved at you wearing nothing but panties and a shirt!"

Gray clenched his jaw, "Nothing happened! I went to see Lyon and instead found them together!"

Her brown eyes held anger but deep inside, she knew Gray was telling the truth. "

And what about you?! I saw you hugging Jellal outside the house an hour ago!" The ice mage demanded, his fury coming out.

"He is an old friend, Gray! He came to see how I was doing! Nothing fucking happened, at least I wasn't wearing nothing but a shirt and panties!" She yelled back, tears welled up in her eyes.

Gray was now face to face with his wife and he looked down at her, "I would never do such a thing to my brother's girlfriend and you know that Erza."

"Jellal is dating Ultear, Gray," she murmured, a single frustrated tear slipping from her lashes.

His hands slid into her hair and pulled out the hair clip that held her hair together.

Her red hair cascaded down to her lower back and he slammed his hand on the wall behind her.

Erza parted her lips as Gray's face was now in front of her, their noses touching.

"You know the only one I want is you, Erza," he murmured, his cool lips making contact with her collarbone.

Her breathing hitched and his free hand slid to the backs of her thighs.

The skirt she was wearing rode up as his large hand caressed upward and slid under it.

"Ahh~" she panted, his lips moving downward and nibbling on her tender flesh.

"Only you, baby," he mumbled,

His lips moving toward hers and capturing them.

Her hands treaded themselves into his hair and she raised her leg as he hooked her slender leg around his waist.

His member rubbed against her core and she moaned into the kiss.

"Baby, I would never do that to you. You know that," he growled.

Her lips wrapped around his tongue and sucked softly, "I would never do that to you either, Gray."

Gray's hands clasped onto her hips and pulled her up onto the kitchen counter, making her spread her legs.

Her apron was flung behind him and he kissed the inside of her thighs.

His tongue touched the fabric of her soaked panties and Erza winced.

The ice mage peppered tiny butterfly kisses on her soaked core until he finally ripped off her damp panties.

"Ah~ Grayyy~" she moaned shamelessly, her hands clutching his hair.

He flicked her clit and immediately dove in.

Her legs trembled and she wrapped them around his neck loosely, moaning softly.

Gray pushed his tongue into her entrance and his teeth grazed her lower lips.

The red haired requip mage felt nothing but pleasure as he thrust his tongue back and forth, his hands on her thighs now.

Her toes curled and she arched her back, her hips bucked so she met his mouth.

Gray's lips curled up in a smirk, "My, my. Erza, have you been getting yourself off when I'm at the office?"

She blushed even more and tightened her legs around his neck, "Y-You almost never come home and I...I had needs, Gray."

The ice mage's finger started to have blue mist firm around it and Erza's eyes widened, "N-No!"

He smirked and looked up at her, "I know how much you love it when I do this."

His cold finger slid inside her and she let out a long gasp.

The coolness of his finger rubbed against her steaming insides and she moaned loudly.

The raven haired mage then slid two more fingers into her and she clutched onto his hair, her nails digging into his hair. "G-Gray!"

She yelled when his fourth finger slid in slowly.

He opened his fingers, scissoring her teasingly.

Erza looked up at him, her eyes clouded with lust and her lips letting out shameless, lewd moans.

Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out and smirked down at her as she released into his hand.

Her red hair was splayed across the kitchen counter and her hands were in his black locks.

Gray's tongue shot out and licked his fingers clean, moaning softly at the taste of her sweet juices.

The requip mage panted softly as he spread her legs even more and unzipped his pants.

He pulled down his jeans and released his member proudly.

Erza blushed softly as she felt the member twitch against her damp core, the pleasure from being teased by Gray the same as it always had been since they had gotten married.

"Put it in, Gray. Goddammit I can't hold it in any longer. I fucking need you," she growled, her lust and desire making her yearn for him.

His lips smashed onto her and immediately slipped his tongue in, capturing her in a battle of wanton.

The ice mage slid his member cleanly into her and she moaned loudly into the kiss.

His hands went to her hips and he grasped them tightly, rolling his hips.

He pulled out ad then slammed back in, causing his wife to cry out in pleasure.

Gray repeated this many times, pumping mercilessly into her.

Her legs tightened around his waist and he grunted in her ear every time he thrust. "A-Ahh~ Gray-y~!"

She cried out her pleasure shooting up.

The wet sounds of their connection, the slapping of skin against skin was like music to them.

"E-E-Erza~" he groaned, thrusting his member into the spot she always loved.

Her walls clenched around him and she bit into his neck to muffle her moans as she came.

Gray grunted loudly as his hot seed filled her, overflowing and slipping down her thighs.

The two looked at each other and whispered, "Im sorry."

"Gray, I know you would never do that to me," Erza murmured, her hands running up and down his biceps in comfort.

"Im sorry to have worried you," he whispered, his lips meeting her in a soft yet sensual kiss.

They let go when they heard the kitchen timer go off.

Gray's arm wrapped around Erza's waist and made her look at him, "Why don't you finish cooking with just the apron for today?"

Erza jumped off the counter with slightly why legs and scowled as Gray smirked at her.

She blushed profusely as his hand slid down and squeezed her ass.

Her hands were pressed palm-down on his chest and she scowled up at Gray.

The two stared at each other and then burst into soft laughter.

"I love you," Erza said with a gentle smile.

"I love you more.." Gray muttered with a blush, looking away in embarrassment.

The red headed wife still loved how he would get shy all of a sudden when they confessed to each other all over again.

"Hey, want to do it again on the dinner table?" he asked, his smirk widening.

_Yes, this was indeed her one and only husband._

* * *

**Should I do another lemon? If so, what couple? Please tell me your ideas and critics! :)**


End file.
